1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags and associated sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
RFID tags are the new “bar code” that electronically provide product information such as part number, serial number, and manufacturer. They typically come in two types: passive, where they hold a small amount of information and get their power from the reader; and active, where they provide their own power, can be programmed, and hold larger quantities of data.
However, there is a need for tags that play both active and passive roles and that also meet system use extremes. For example, a tag on a large sensitive asset such as a missile could usefully provide passive information such as part number, serial number, and other important static information. It could also integrate active elements such as an environmental monitoring system that senses for temperature and humidity.
The present invention provides such RFID technology, preferably deployed in conjunction with a shipping container document port or other unobtrusive container location.